


Babysitting Together

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [93]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Babysitting Together

You and Michael were supposed to go on a date today, but when your cousin called you and asked for you to take care of her daughter at the last minute, you couldn’t say no. You called Michael to tell him that you had to cancel. but he insisted that he instead help you take care of your cousin. Your cousin walked in with her daughter walking slowly behind her. As soon as her daughter realized that she was at your house, she ran over to the backdoor and started watching the dogs run back and forth. Your cousin waved goodbye, and you ran over to go watch the dogs too. She was still learning to speak and kept saying, “Dooog!” She wasn’t allowed to be near the dogs though, she liked to pull on their fur.

As soon as the doorbell rang, you ran over to open the door, “Hey Michael!” He followed you over to the backdoor where you cousin was trying to open the door. You tapped the kiddo on the shoulder, “Hey look it! This is Michael.” Her eyes widened and she stood there staring at him. Michael got a little nervous, “What - what is she looking at?” You knelt down next to her to see things from her perspective and immediately giggled when you realized what she was staring at. “He’s got funny hair, huh?” She reached her hand out to Michael and he picked her up so that she could play with his hair. She didn’t tug on it, she just kept running her little hands through it and making noises like, “oooooh” and “aaaah.” She was clearly enjoying herself so Michael didn’t argue.  After a while though, she got bored and started looking around the house. She wasn’t quite watching where she was going though, and bumped her head on a table. She started crying and Michael didn’t know what to do. “Oh no, she’s hurt, she’s hurt, she’s hurt, what do we do? Do we call a doctor?” You laughed, picked her up, and started to tap her nose and say, “boooooop.” She absolutely loved this and started laughing and smiling. You had taken care of her enough times to know what made her feel better. 

You had Michael pick up dinner and you set out some Legos and building blocks while he was gone. Your cousin loved playing with them, but what she loved more was throwing them. When Michael walked through the door you shouted, “Duck!” He moved out of the way just as a Lego block flew past him, “She’s got quite the arm.” You set out dinner for the two of you and then grabbed the snacks that had been packed for your cousin. As the three of you sat on the couch, she noticed Michael was sitting with his legs crossed and decided that would be the perfect spot. She sat on his lap and ate her noodles as Michael used her head as a table to hold his salad box. When she saw you eating from a takeout box she wanted one too and refused to use her bowl, so you switched your food into a bowl and put hers in your container. As soon as she got it she held it up to Michael proudly. He patted her head, “Now you’re cool like me, but y/n isn’t cool, she’s using a bowl.” You rolled your eyes jokingly and he mouthed, “you’re hot though.” 

After dinner Michael laid down on the floor, “I need a nap.” Your cousin wasn’t having any of it though and started throwing building blocks at his head. When he looked up she started giggling and pulling at his shirt. When she realized he wasn’t about to get up she walked back over to you and played with a bear you had gotten her. Michael sat down next to you and she squeezed between you two. The three of you watched Dumbo until her parents got there.

When they did, she ran over to the door to get a hug. Her dad picked her up and thanked you both for taking care of her. Before they left, he brought her around to the two of you and held her close to your face, “kiss.” And of course, the kiddo reached out and gave you a peck on the cheek. When she got to Michael she gave him a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye. 

Michael gave waved goodbye, “Can you say goodbye Michael? No? That’s okay.” 

But just as you were closing the door behind them she yelled, “Mikel!” 

Michael turned to you with a giant grin on his face, “She said my name! She said it! This is amazing. I want one of those.”

You laughed, “One day with a toddler and suddenly you want one?”

Michael grabbed your hand, leading you towards your room, and chuckled, “Might as well try, right?”


End file.
